Enhanced
by DarkestStar11
Summary: Alice lives in a small town in ontario, she goes to school with her friends who all have unusual gifts. One day she meets Damen who also has an unusual gift. Alice and her friends join other supernaturals to stop the Edison group once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey guys this is my very first story on here so i really hope you enjoy it. if you find a big spelling mistake or something just pm me and i'll change it. (You may find a lot and i apologize for that). This story is under darkest power because those characters will come into it eventually.(spoilers!) if you guys find this chapter really boring I'm sorry, the first few chapters might be boring but you have to get all the info about the characters so i hope you continue reading. :) **

Chapter 1

I wake up every morning to 'i knew you were trouble' by taylor swift. I wake up shut off my alarm and just sit there for about twenty minutes. Time for another boring day at boring school i think to myself. Finally i get out of bed and hop in the shower. When I'm finished i put on my makeup get dressed (in my school uniform) and head downstairs. Im usually the first one up every morning so i let my dog Sallie outside and i eat some breakfast. I live with my dad, my brother, and my sister. We live in a little town in northern ontario. Right now its late November and we already have way too much snow. Some people complain about how its -12 degrees Celsius but our usual temperature every morning is around -25 dc. You kind of get used to the weather being this cold. Unfortunately its so cold that you cant wear those stylish thin coats and little hats to walk around, you have to dress in those really poofy huge jackets. Anyways enough about the weather.

Once i get to school I'm greeted by my three best friends, Charlie, Nora, and Christina. I've been friends with them since elementary school and I've never actually had any other friends. We are kind of that group of people who you walk by and think, "do you know them?" We keep to ourselves really, all of us are pretty shy. I get to my locker and grab my books when Christina says,

" did you hear, Al, theres a new student in our english class coming today!"

I almost forgot, hello, my name is Alice Engrit and I'm in my last year of high school.

"A new student? Did they switch schools or are they coming from a different town?" I said.

"Im not sure" says Christina.

We walk into first period science with my teacher Mr. Fin at his desk reading the newspaper.

"Good morning class i hope you all had a fun weekend" he said.

I sat down next to Charlie and took out my binder. Mr. Fin was a very tall man and when i stood next to him it was really embarrassing because I'm only five feet. Ive always hated being short, everyone shoves you aside because of it. I always wished i was an average height, maybe 5,4 just so i would stop being called short.

After science I made my way to english thinking about who the new student might be. I wonder if they are a guy or a girl, i also wondered what colour eyes they have. Im not sure why but I'm always fascinated by eye colour. I just think its so cool to have mixed colours. Take Nora for example, her eyes are like leaves changing in autumn the are orange/yellow around the rim and then they start to become a gorgeous green in the center. Then you look at my boring brown eyes that match my dull brown hair. I walk into english class and as usual I'm the last one in because i have to walk from one side of the school to the other.

"Ah Alice is here now everyone move to the front of the class, its time for a new seating arrangement," my english teacher Miss Rowan said.

She started calling peoples names to sit in there new seats when i looked over at Christina, she looked mad. We only knew each other in the class and we hated sitting next to other people.

"Alice id like you to sit in the middle of Jeff and Damen." Explained Miss Rowan.

Oh boy i thought sarcastically to myself, this is going to be fun. I sat down between Jeff who ive known since elementary but weve never actually had a full conversation. Jeff was pretty short and skinny with blonde hair that was starting to grow into a mullet. Gross i thought to myself. Then i turned to the right of me and im pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor. This must have been the new kid. He was by far the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid my eyes on. He had jet black messy hair that curled at the ends, his body was muscular and perfect, and his eyes were dark brown, so much that they could be black. I quickly focused back to my independent study work before he noticed me staring.

I looked around the class and noticed that just about every other girl was staring at damen. Well great i thought he's going to turn into a popular guy who only dates stupid girls. I sighed and continued on with my work. Once my teacher left the classroom for a moment Sarah walked up to our desk. Sarah was one of those girls who had lots of friends and everyone loved her. She had flawless black hair that shined and sparkled probably. She also was tall and had super nice legs and she was super skinny too. She put her hands on the table and said,

"hey I'm sarah, you're the new kid right? So I'm kind of a big deal around here and i could totally give you a tour of the school at lunch."

Damen looked up from his work and said, "thanks but no thanks."

Sarah face turned bright red and she stomped back to her seat. I started to giggle a bit when damen turned and looked at me.

"Hi', he said, " I'm damen"

wow he was so hot, i was staring into his eyes when i forgot to respond.

"H-h-i-i" i stuttered and quickly cleared my throat and said quietly, "Im Alice."

He just sat there and laughed, oh great i thought, now he thinks im a stupid stuttering loser.

"Hey Alice do u know what time lunch is?" He said.

His voice was so soft and perfect, i didnt dare looked up into his eyes again or i might melt

so i continued writing and said, "11:30."

At lunch i sat at one of the circular tables along with Nora and Christina. "Wheres Charlie?" I said to Nora.

"Her mom came to get her, she said it was some kind of emergency, Charlie said she would text me later so lets hope for the best."

We sat there and ate our lunch quietly and talked about the usual stuff, homework, family, and other random stuff. I really hope nothing really serious happened to Charlies family. She already lost her father last year to some very sick accident.

Once we finished lunch i went off to my locker by myself, it sucks because Nora, Christina and Charlie are all in the same third period math class while im stuck in third period art. I was walking to art early as usual becuase i always like to talk to my art teacher before class because she was so awesome. I walked in twenty minutes early when i saw my art teacher talking to another student. That student had gorgeous jet black hair and dark brown eyes, Damen. I stood at the door and waited for them to finish. I couldnt help but stare and his body. I bet he had a six pack, or maybe even and eight pack. If i kept staring i probably would have started drooling. I usually dont think about guys like this, I've had a couple crushes but those were when i was a kid. This was different.

"Oh Alice come on in you dont have to wait out in the hallway, i was just talking to our new student Damen about what we have been doing so far in art."Said my art teacher.

I walked in and put my bag down at my desk and pulled out my sketch pad.

I continued a drawing of a girl wearing a dress while things were all destroyed around her and other things were flying over her head. I started drawing it after i finished reading the book 'Carrie' by Stephen King. I really liked the book so i decided to draw it. I spent most of my free time drawing and reading books and mostly staying at home because i hated going out. I was almost done shading when a big shadow casted over my work. I turned around to see Damen staring at it and judging it. I felt really insecure when people judged things i did. Hes just kept staring and then sat down beside me.

"Thats really cool" he said' "is she supossed to be some sort telekinesis person?"

I quickly started shading again and just nodded. He pulled out his own sketch book and opened up an old drawing and started adding more details. It was a drawing of a wolf running in the forest. I turned back to my drawing an continued shading until i was all finished.

Then i flipped the page and started a brand new sketch. I did a rough sketch of a girl surrounded by ghosts and zombies crawling out of the ground. Once i was done the bell for third period went off and everyone started pouring into the classroom. For some reason Damen stayed right beside me and kept drawing. Why didnt he go sit with the other guys? Why me? My art teacher told everyone to keep working on there rough sketches but i was already done so i continued with my necromancer drawing. A necromancer is someone who can talk to the dead and raise them. I took out my pencil crayons and started to colour in the sky and then the rest of the sketch. Once i started adding more detail Damen started up a conversation,

"You draw a lot of super natural stuff dont you, do u believe they exist?."

I turned to look at him and said, "all i really draw is super natural stuff but i dont really believe in it existing." I lied.

Of course i believed in them because my friends and i are supernaturals.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hey guys if you're reading this then that means you didn't think chapter one was that bad so thank you! I already have written 12 chapters (it took me awhile to get the guts to post them) and i thought it was too rushed so i took out a lot of things and i added more build up instead of chapter after chapter of reveling things. So anyways i hope you enjoy, leave a review if you have any comments about it. :)

Chapter 2

I was telekinetic. I had the ability to move objects with my mind, but it wasn't just moving things, i also had the ability to read minds, only if a choose to. If i focus on a person i can read there mind and know everything about them in a matter of seconds. When i was young i didn't know how to control it so i would always have migraines because of it. After some help from my dad who is also telekinetic he showed me how to filter what i hear and how to block it out. I never read peoples minds anymore because i feel bad about it and i don't want to be nosey.

Nora was a powerful witch, she could do some pretty crazy spells. Charlie was a necromancer. She was so powerful that she can raise the dead in her sleep. Im serious it happened once when we were camping, she was terrified. And then theres Christina. Christina was different, she really didnt have a name for her power but lets just say she is kind of like Thor. She has the ability to create storms and control weather. Once when we were little she got really mad at her birthday party and a huge storm rolled in and it was hailing and thunder storming. I dont really know how we all got our powers but i dont think they came naturally. I read some old books on supernaturals and we shouldnt be this strong, especially when we are just children.

Maybe I'll read his mind just for a second, i thought to myself. No Alice you shouldnt that would be rude. He would never know. I decided to go with the better choice and not read his mind...yet. For the past week we've just had little conversations about school and our art projects and stuff. Finally while we were in english class my teacher told us that we needed to find a partner for our group assignment. I turned to Christina but realized she was already flirting with a guy and i could here them start to talk about the project. I looked around the room and realized just about every other person had a partner. As i was about to ask Damen, Sarah walked right up to him and said, " hey Damen, i was thinking, my friend Emma already has a partner and your smart right? So do you want to be my english partner?"

She flips her long black hair back and bats her eyelashes. Damen shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry to tell you but i already have a partner."

Damn it now who was i going to be partners with.

" Alice" he said.

I turned and looked at him.

"Yup Alice and i are partners so sorry."

Sarah stormed off yet again and i turned to look at Damen.

"Ummm" i said.

"Sorry but i really didn't want to be with Sarah and i saw that your friend over there already has a partner so what do you say? Partners?" He asked.

I giggled and smiled at him,

"sure why not."

Damen and i decided to work on the project on saturday but i made sure we did it at his house. If i brought a boy over to my house first off my dad would probably kill him, but secondly i really didn't want my family reading his mind. My family usually didn't openly read peoples mind but when it comes to someone new in the house, or a boy, thats a different story.

I knocked on the door of one of the biggest houses I've ever seen. This house was four stories and was out in the country so there was tons of land. I took a deep breath and the door swung open. Im pretty sure my jaw dropped to the ground for the second time now because damen looked super hot. He was wearing black jeans and a fitted white tshirt. He looked down at me and said,

" Hey Alice come on in."

His house was decorated with the fanciest furniture and huge chandeliers. He led me up a giant spiraling stair case until we reached his room. I opened the door expecting to see more fancy furniture and maybe even a statue, who knows. But when i walked into his room i found that it was a really plain room with beige walls and a bed and dresser. I walked in then noticing that one of his walls was covered in hundreds of sketches and paintings. The painting that caught my eye was one of a girl sitting in a feild during a thunderstorm. Her long brown hair was flowing in the wind and she was wearing a black dress. I just kept staring at the painting, there was something odd about it. Finally i snapped back to reality and realized damen was staring right at me.

"Alright lets get started" i said.

We worked on our english project for about two hours. We had to write a fantasy short story so we decided to do our own version of little red riding hood. After we finally completed the story we started to talk about his sketches.

"Whats this one about" i said pointing to the painting of the girl i was looking at earlier.

"Im not really sure, sometimes i just have these randoms thoughts and images appear in my head so i paint them." He explained.

I stood up and looked at the time. I had an hour until i had to be back so i looked at Damen and said,

"So are you going to take me on a tour of this gigantic house or what?"

He's simply nodded and stood up.

We walked around his house and he told me stories of other families who had lived here. We made our way down the stairs into the basement where there was pratically an aracade there. A pool table stood in the middle of the room, along with a fooseball table, an air hockey table, two pin ball machines, and bar.

"Wow" i said, "This is incredible, what do your parents do for a living?"

"My mother passed when i was a kid but my father was a very successful lawyer." He said "we moved around a lot but my dad wanted to retire so we decided to come here."

He slowly moved closer to me and said, " wanna play some pool?"

I paused, looked around and said, "I've never played pool before."

Damen told me the rules while we set up the triangle thing. He took the first shot and got probably five in. It was my turn and i put the pool stick on the table and tried to copy the way he shot it. I lined it up at took a shot and completely missed. The pool stick practically flew in the other direction and didn't even hit anything. I sighed and Damen stood there and laughed. He took his shot and got two more in. Then it was my turn again, Damen was at the bar grabbing us some pop when i completely missed once more. I got really frustrated so i moved the ball with my hand a little to the left so it would roll into the hole. I was about to tell Damen i got one in when something came up behind me and whispered,

"i totally saw that cheater."

I jump and squealed and bit and Damen burst out laughing.

"Thats not funny" i said catching my breath, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Damen just kept on laughing.

Finally i was starting to get the hang of it. We were down to each of us only having one ball left. He got his in (of course) and went for the eight ball but missed. This was my chance, i lined up the pool stick with the ball and shot it in. I jumped up in the air and started cheering but realized i still needed to get the eight ball in, i blushed and continued. This shot was from one end of the pool table to the other and i was on a really weird angle. I lined everything up, took a deep breath and took the shot. I clearly didn't have enough power because the ball stopped right in front of the hole. I wasn't going to let Damen win with such an easy shot so i carefully used my powers to push the ball in. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Damen.

"I won, i won, i beat you!" I cheered.

Damen sat there and just shook his head and laughed. I started to dance around the pool table laughing as well.


	3. Snowflakes

**Authors note: I decided to post chapter three today as well because I'm bored :p if you guys think its too slow or something needs to be added please leave a review or pm me. Thank you for reading and i promise after the first five chapters things will start to become more intense, but for now we need to build it up. Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 3

I woke up Sunday morning and got dressed in my workout clothing and left the house to do my usual jog. We heard back from Charlie yesterday about the emergency, her brother was attacked by a wild animal which wasn't shocking to us, these woods were filled with bears. I jogged around the whole neighborhood and decided to make my way to the park. It was early december and there was snow covering the ground which made the trails even prettier. I took the trail from the park and walked along it. It was such a nice day outside, the sun was out for once and the snow was nice and fluffy. I walk along the trail while looking at the trees until i reached my favourite spot. Its was a small square field surrounded by trees. Once upon a time this whole field was covered in trees but a forest fire burnt down a whole section and left this field in its place. I laid down in the snow and started to make a snow angel. Once i got up i moved over to the side so it didnt mess it up. Another thing i love about this field is barely anyone knew about it so it was my own secret hideaway where i could practice my powers. I scooped up a pile of snow and threw it in the air. I commanded the snow to stop mid air and just stay there. It was always cool to do this and see the snow frozen in mid air. The snow started to move in circles around me so i got up and started scooping more snow and throwing it into the air. After scooping up probably tens handfuls of snow i had snowflakes dancing all around me. I took out my phone and started listening to music while dancing with my snowflakes. I twirled and jumped in the air until i was out of breath. I let my body fall into the snow and i just smiled. I loved my powers.

After my dance with the snowflakes i decided it was time to head home. I took the trail the led to my house. Once i was almost at my house i heard a branch break somewhere behind me. I turned around and looked into the forest. Probably just a deer. I turned back around and started walking faster to my house because i knew something out there was watching me.

DAMENS P.O.V

I was running in the forest when i came across a large opening. It was a small field right in the middle of the bush. How weird. I slowly sat myself down at the edge of the tree lines and looked around. Then i saw her. The most gorgeous girl in the world right before my eyes. She was dancing around and throwing handfuls of snow in the air. I sat there and laughed. She was always so goofy. Sometimes i think she has the mind of a six year old. I sat there and watched her for ten minutes, she just kept dancing with the snowflakes. I wasnt sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me but when i looked closely i saw that the snowflakes were spinning around her. The wind must be acting up today. After she was finished she laid on the ground and smiled. Her smile was so beautiful and filled with love. I sat there on the side smiling with her.

Once she got up she started to make her way back onto another trail. I followed her through the trail to make sure she got home safely. Who knows what could be in these bushes. I started to slow down as we approached her house. I took one more step and heard a loud crack. I looked down to see i broke a branch. Damn it, i thought, there goes my stealth mode. I quickly hid behind a tree before she could spot me. She must have known it was an animal because she started to pick up her pace and make her way to her house.

**What do you guys think about having Damens P.O.V. Let me know ;) **


	4. Flying Sandwich

**Authors note: So i realize that this chapter is short again and maybe a bit boring but meet Jack and Elle, Alices siblings. Please leave a review or pm me any comments you have and i hope you enjoy! :)**

After i got home my sister Elle was in the kitchen eating a pb and j. Elle was 8 years old and a pain in the ass most of the time.

"Enjoy your jog?," she said while stuffing her face.

"Yup" i replied.

I walked to the fridge and opened it with my mind and commanded the orange juice to the counter. Then i looked over at the cabinet and it opened and the glass floated to the counter. I only really used my powers for easy things around the house, like this. The orange juice poured into the glass and it went back into the fridge. I sat down next to Elle who was silently focusing on her half eaten pb and j lying on the table.

"What are you doing" i ask

as she starts to stare intensively at the sandwich.

"Im trying to work on my powers."

She replied.

I sighed and said, "Elle you know that most telekentic peoples powers come in when they are older, dont hurt yourself trying to make that sandwich fly." She frowned and picked up the sandwich and began eating it again.

"Then why did your powers come in when you were so little?" She asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

"I dont know maybe im just better than you"

i laughed and Elle just pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out back at her and headed up to Jacks room.

I opened the door to see jack painting a mountain scene. Jack was eleven years old and loved to paint. I walked up to the painting and put on my judging face,

"hmm i think you need more trees" i tell him.

He turns and looks at me with a annoyed face,

"im not done yet Ally." He said.

I hated when he called me Ally, it was Alice and nothing more, maybe the ocasional Al but no Ally.

"Lunch is in ten minutes." I said as i exit his room.

"What are you making." He asks before i leave.

"Anything thats in the cupboard and not expired." I replied.

My dad works a lot and hes barely home, so most of the time im taking care of Elle and Jack. I walked back downstairs to see Elle still sitting at the table, "I'm making lunch, if you're not full you can have some." I say

as i walk over to the cupboard. I scan the shelves and finally settle on some kraft dinner. I turn on the stove and start to boil the water.

After eating some poorly made kraft dinner i sit up on the table and stare and Jack and Elle.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

Some teenagers didnt want anything to do with there younger siblings but i didnt mind them.

" lets go bowling!" Elle cheered as she finished up a huge helping of kraft dinner after eating her sandwich as well.

"We are not going bowling, its so boring and dark there." I said.

"Why don't we go see a movie, that Rise of the Guardians just came out and its age appropriate."

Jack disagreed but Elle wanted to go so i took them to the movies. We watched the movie and it wasn't actually that bad, once we got home i made some supper and then crashed on the couch and watched tv for the rest of the night.


End file.
